Campout
by Deandra
Summary: Bad weather threatens a planned camping trip. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 172 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 172 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Not only did Carrie Williams send me a beautiful family tree for LOTR, that included my additions from the Elfwine Chronicles, but she also sent a few story ideas for Chronicles, one of which took root immediately and temporarily interrupted my work on that new E/L story! And this almost was only about 2 pages, but then I remembered I had promised her to somehow address the ME version of "marshmallows". It took awhile to do that…**_

**Campout**

**(January, 8 IV)**

"Eomer?" Lothiriel stirred, noticing the absence of her husband beside her. After a moment, a lightning flash drew her eyes to the window, where Eomer stood. He had the curtains drawn back, and was gazing out at the storm that had begun as they headed to bed.

Sitting up, she reached for her robe, drawing it snugly about her against the bite of the chill air, as she rose and moved over to join him. Glancing out the window, she saw nothing of note to hold his attention so firmly. Her arm moved to circle his waist, catching his awareness and causing him to look her way, then raise an arm to draw her close. When still he did not speak, she ventured, "What is it?"

At length, he answered regretfully, "Elfwine will be disappointed." He paused, then elaborated, "While his father could tolerate making camp in such conditions, and has done so many times past, I feel certain Elfwine's mother will not approve his joining me in doing likewise!" He cast a rueful look at her from the corner of his eye, but though she smiled at his words, her expression made it evident he had judged rightly in the matter.

Finally, she murmured, "Were he a few years older, I might consider it, but at present he is too young for such an adventure, much as you both might enjoy it."

They stood in silence several moments, as the elements raged outside, and then she turned to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Come to bed, my love. The storm will not cease sooner for your reproachful glare. You may take Elfwine out to camp another time."

Lothiriel moved back toward the bed, removing the robe as she went, and Eomer watched her briefly before releasing a sigh and letting the curtains fall back into place. Stepping over to the fireplace, he stoked the fire before joining her in bed. Elfwine was going to be mightily disappointed by this, and the truth of it was, so was he. He got so little time to spend with his son, and he had very much been looking forward to their shared experience.

His wife was already settled, and drifting back to sleep as he pulled the covers around him. When he reached to pull her near, she mumbled, " 'Tis a pity you cannot camp indoors…" A moment later, her soft breathing indicated sleep had taken her, but Eomer lay thoughtfully staring up into the darkness. Camp indoors…

xxx

Generally, when her husband awoke before she did, Eomer remained beside her in the mornings, until he had seen her properly kissed awake. Thus, Lothiriel was somewhat surprised to find him gone, even though she was awake earlier than usual. He had not mentioned any pressing business today; in fact, with the scheduled camping trip, his agenda should have been clear, but perhaps he was alerting Gamling to the change in plans.

By the time she was dressed, and went to break the disappointing news to Elfwine of the altered circumstances, almost an hour had passed. Her son was out of bed and gazing mournfully out the window at the downpour. The look on his face made it clear that he had already guessed what effect the weather was to have on his expectations.

Moving over to place an arm around his shoulders, she pressed a kiss to his head. "I am sorry, dearest. Papa truly did wish to take you away to the woods. He is as disappointed by this as you are. I am sure he will make every effort to reschedule as soon as the weather clears."

Heaving a sigh, the boy nodded acceptingly, slowly turning away from the window and lethargically beginning to pull on some clothes. Lothiriel's heart wrenched at the sight, but what could she do? Even if she was willing to allow them to proceed, she did not think it would be all that enjoyable in such miserable conditions. It truly was for the best that they wait, hard though that was.

The two made their way toward the dining chamber in silence. As they entered the Golden Hall, however, they came to a stunned halt, staring about them. One side of the hall had been cordoned off with dressing screens, though there were not enough of them, so ropes connected them and blankets had been hung over the ropes. And even more curious was that a few damp boughs of trees were strung from the dividers, dripping in increasing puddles on the floor.

All the tables on their side of the dividers had been pushed far to the end of the hall out of the way and blankets thrown over to conceal them. More wet boughs were placed there, apparently in an effort to somewhat disguise what was hidden beneath. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, Lothiriel urged her son forward to investigate what was happening in their home. Midway down the section, there was what appeared to be a tent set up, and she automatically made for that, hoping for answers, though a guess was beginning to tickle her thoughts.

Just as they neared the tent opening, Eomer stepped out and grinned broadly at them, looking quite boyish in his enthusiasm. "Camp indoors, indeed! An excellent notion, my love!" Then looking to his son, who still did not seem to quite grasp the situation, though his expression had become more hopeful, he added, "Perhaps the weather will not let us camp out in the wild, but we are men of action! We will make do with what we have, right?"

Eagerly Elfwine answered, "Right!" He rushed forward and flung himself into Eomer's arms, hugging his father tightly, and Eomer grinned at his wife.

Smiling in amusement, she nodded her approval at him. "And do the intrepid woodsmen require any assistance from me to get situated?" she asked.

Eomer rubbed his chin, then informed her, "I suspect game will be scarce for our hunting, so perhaps some provisions would be in order."

"And will the adventurers wish to have a breakfast with me before they embark on their outing, or shall they start their activities at once?"

Eomer glanced down at his son and inquired, "Which do you prefer?"

Elfwine thought a moment, then announced, "Mama will miss us while we are away. Perhaps we should eat with her this one last time before we go."

Eomer grinned. "An excellent choice!" Then leaning close to his son, he added, "Speaking for myself, I always prefer someone else's cooking to my own!" Straightening up, he announced, "Besides, Freawine has not yet arrived so we cannot depart til he does."

Elfwine giggled at his father's silliness, but his eyes went round at the new information. "Freawine gets to camp with us?" he asked eagerly.

His father nodded. "But of course! He was to accompany us before the rain, so there is no reason to alter our plans. Gamling assures me he will be here within the hour."

Elfwine was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement, and led the way toward the dining chamber for their meal, dashing on ahead of them.

Lothiriel moved over to slip her arm around her husband, and smile lovingly up at him. "It seems I have married a most clever man!" she teased.

He shrugged, leaning in for a kiss. "The idea was yours; I cannot take credit for that. But once you put the notion in my head, with a little consideration, I was able to figure a way to accomplish it. It may not be much like actually being out of doors, but hopefully it will be better than having to miss the opportunity altogether."

She leaned into his embrace as they followed their son. "Elfwine will enjoy any time spent with you, I am sure. But I do hope you know – I will not tolerate Firefoot joining you on this venture!"

x

Freawine had appeared shortly into their meal, and was quite amenable to eating a bit more. He had readily dashed off before finishing his own breakfast, when word came that their outing was not entirely cancelled. As she watched the boys eating and giggling between them, as they discussed what was to come, Lothiriel could not help wondering how Eomer intended to manage this. Hunting obviously was not an option; nor were any kind of hikes through the woods to look for animal tracks or learn more about reading their surroundings. Still, Eomer seemed at ease with whatever plans he had conjured for them, so she would trust him to please his eager proteges.

She deemed it fortunate that the inclement weather, along with the king's 'absence', would discourage the usual amount of traffic through the hall. Even so, it was unavoidable that they would get some non-camp noise filtering into their campsite. A sudden worry struck her – Eomer's often pesky advisers. If they learned the king was not gone away, they were apt to appear and insist on doing business as usual. A glance at Eomer suggested that either the thought had not occurred to him, or he was not concerned with it. Returning her attention to her meal, she refrained from voicing her apprehension on the matter. If they attempted such, she would do whatever it took to prevent their interference.

As the meal began to conclude, Eomer wiped his mouth and rose. "Gentlemen! Shall we be off? The day is wasting!"

The boys instantly tumbled from their seats and ran to him, each grabbing a hand to tug him toward the hall. Curiously, Lothiriel rose as well to follow in their wake. As they reached the curtained off area, Eomer drew the children to a stop and suggested, "I think we had best say our farewells to Mama here. She will not want to venture far into the dark woods on foot, particularly knowing we will not be with her to see her safely home again!"

Lothiriel barely restrained a laugh at her husband's silly posturing, but the boys were thoroughly enjoying the charade, and dutifully came to hug and kiss her goodbye until their return in two days. Eomer, also, kissed her cheek and told her cheekily, "We will be back before you know it, my love! Do try not to miss us too terribly!"

"Fool!" she hissed softly, kissing him. Then she drew back and looked tenderly up at him. "I love you! You are a wonderful father and an excellent husband!"

He grinned, gave her a nod and stepped over to hold the blanket aside. "Let us be off!" Giggling madly, the boys dashed inside the enclosed area, and Eomer followed, letting the blanket cover their trail.

Only as it fell back into place did Lothiriel notice that a line of Riders had taken up position along the length of the enclosure. Instantly she understood that Eomer, too, had perceived the danger, and taken measures to see their adventure went unmolested by his unimaginative advisers. Smiling broadly at the nearest man, who flashed her a conspiratorial grin, she turned away to start her day.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Eomer led the boys to the tent. Turning to them, he folded his arms over his chest, and gazed sternly down at them. "Now, men, the first thing we must do is secure our campsite. The tent is up, but we still need firewood, and rocks for the firepit. Oh, and we shall need water."

The boys eyed him uncertainly. This was a fine game, but how were they to find such things inside the Hall?

"Well, do not just stand there! Get to looking for what we need! Once our camp is set, then we may relax and entertain ourselves, eh?"

Since they still seemed hesitant, Eomer strode a short distance away and picked up a branch laying on the ground nearby. The boys gaped for a moment, wondering how such a thing could be there, but then as they looked around, they noticed many branches and limbs strewn around on the ground. And rocks, too! Grins wreathed their faces as they scurried off to collect firewood and stones, and Eomer chuckled as he watched them go. When they had made several trips with all that they could carry, he told them, "That should be enough for now. We will get more later if we run low. Now for some water." He cupped his ear as though listening, and then pointed off to his right. "Over there. I can hear the stream."

Elfwine and Freawine glanced at one another, and then bolted in the direction Eomer had indicated. It took some searching among chairs covered with brush before they found several buckets of water. "We found some!" Elfwine crowed. He and Freawine each took a part of the handle on one of the buckets, and carefully began edging back toward the campsite.

"Can you manage that?" Eomer asked them and, at their chorused confirmation, he said, "Then I will get another bucket and we should be set."

Once the necessities were gathered, Eomer showed the boys how to organize their camp, and had them help him pack away the food that cook had brought while they were at breakfast. When they finished, two pairs of eyes turned expectantly to gaze at the king.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Eomer finally suggested, "I believe I could do with a bit of arms practice. What say you to this?"

Their eyes went very round as they hastily chimed, "Yes!"

"Excellent! Now, let me see – where did I put our weapons? Oh yes…" He moved over to a pack laying beside the tent and opened it, drawing forth two small bows and a few arrows.

As he handed them out, Elfwine glanced nervously around. "Will…it be all right to shoot at things here, Papa?"

Eomer grinned, understanding the question as concern over what his mother would say if they shot holes in the walls or furniture. Game or not, she wasn't likely to be amused. "Not to worry, lads! I have it all planned. Follow me!" Picking up his own bow and quiver, he marched them down the hall a ways and then stopped, pointing to a large pile in front of some stacked tables under a blanket. "Gentlemen, that is our target. We should do no damage to anything important. Are you ready?"

Both nodded energetically, and watched carefully as he showed them the correct way to handle bow and arrow, how to nock the arrow to the bow and then fired an arrow for them. They giggled as it bounced off the 'target' and he ruefully grinned, admitting, "Even I am afraid of your Mama if I damage the furniture! I did not shoot it as I should have. But do not worry, it is unlikely you can do any real harm, so you may give it your best effort."

Setting aside his own bow, he knelt by the boys and helped each fire arrows at their target until they began to tire and lose interest in the activity. Seeing them flagging, he announced, "I think that is enough with the bow for today. Shall we rest a bit, get something to drink and then practice with our swords?"

Their interest restored, they nodded vigorously and helped gather their arrows before returning to the camp. There they carefully stored their weapons away, and then settled in front of their tent. Eomer scooped mugs of water out for each of them, and as they sat drinking thirstily, Elfwine urged, "Tell us a story, Papa! Something about when you were Third Marshal."

Eomer slanted a glance at Freawine and remarked, "Shall I do so? Perhaps Freawine is not interested in stories…"

"No, my lord! I want to hear a story, also!" the boy assured him

"My lord?" Eomer said, raising his eyebrows, and causing Freawine to blush. Then leaning toward the boy, he told him quietly, "Out here in the woods, you may call me Eomer, just amongst us men. But when we return to town, you will have to remember your manners. All right?"

Freawine nodded, a little uncertainly, then gave the king a grin of thanks. Eomer lolled back on his elbows, and thought for several moments, then launched into a tale he thought the boys would find entertaining. During the course of it, the boys had pulled out their bedrolls to lean against, and Eomer had done likewise. Now all were comfortably settled, and the morning's activity was making them all drowsy. Noticing that both boys had laid their heads down and closed their eyes, Eomer did the same, not displeased by the idea of a nap.

It was difficult to tell how long they slept, but when Eomer awoke the boys were already alert and eager for more. He was surprised they had managed not to waken him, but perhaps they had only just awakened themselves. Sitting up and stretching, he asked, "What shall we do now, lads? We can practice with our swords, or we can try our hands at whittling, or you boys could even have some foot races if you like."

The two looked at one another, considering the options presented to them. "You choose," Elfwine finally said, gesturing to his friend.

"Well, we can whittle tonight, when we are tired. Let us race!" Freawine exclaimed.

"Agreed," Elfwine accepted, but he glanced around at their surroundings with concern. "They will have to be short races though…"

"Ha! Leave it to me. Go in the tent and stay put until I call you," Eomer instructed. The boys eyed him curiously but did as he bid them, whispering between them to try and figure out what the king might be planning.

As soon as they were inside, Eomer moved over to drag some benches out and strategically place them, setting a few branches on them to disguise them somewhat. Then he made piles of rocks and arrangements of chairs in other places until he had devised a simple obstacle course. Finally satisfied, he called to Elfwine and Freawine to come forth.

Taking them to one end of their space, he showed them where he had laid a starting line. Then he walked them through the course they would have to follow before returning to the beginning point. Both were fairly twitching with excitement as they saw what they had to look forward to, and eagerly they took up position on the line for Eomer to signal their start.

The moment his hand dropped, they were off, with much giggling and laughter as they dodged around 'rock piles', jumped over 'fallen log' benches, and even had to squirm their way under a few downed trees leaning across their path (benches resting between chairs). They were having so much fun in the effort, they rather forgot that the purpose was a race, even though Eomer paced around with them, yelling encouragement to the both of them.

At length, they finished, with Freawine the victor. Instantly, they wished to go again, and they raced the course several more times before they laughingly collapsed at the campsite, and recounted their efforts while they caught their breath and quenched their thirst with more water.

"Without the sun as a guide, it is difficult to tell, but I think it must be nearing noonday, as I am feeling hungry," Eomer announced. "What about you two?"

Both indicated they were in accord with this decision, so they set about preparing a meal. The boys were quite willing to help portion out bread, cheese, a bit of dried meat and a couple of carrots for each of them, so Eomer sat back and allowed them to take charge of the food.

There was yet much laughter and chattering, and the meal was leisurely and long. At length, they cleaned up any remnants, by which time the boys had determined they were ready for a bit of sword practice. Pushing himself to his feet, Eomer moved to their equipment stash, and pulled forth small shields and wooden swords sized for boys their age. They found a clear spot, and Eomer gave them some instruction before stepping back and allowing them to take a crack at it. Both had been playing with swords for several years, but now Eomer gave them a bit more guidance, and corrected some mistakes they were making.

The two were about equally matched, for though Freawine was a year older, Elfwine was nearly the same height already. They enthusiastically clashed for some time, rested briefly and then went at it again. It took awhile before they were ready to call it a day, though clearly they were reluctant to stop. Only when Eomer assured them there would be time the next day to practice some more, did their demeanor perk up.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with whittling and talking. Freawine's father liked to whittle, so he had had some exposure to it before this, but he was more than willing to help his friend, and a pleasant time was had by all. In the late afternoon, they engaged in some more races over their obstacle course before settling down for the evening meal.

The boys enjoyed helping to prepare a fire in the brazier that had been provided, and then heating their meal over it. Plus, with the chill weather outdoors and the main firepit cut off from them by the blankets, it was beginning to be a bit nippy at their campsite.

Once the meal had been eaten, Eomer grinned mischievously and ducked into the tent, returning moments later with a sack in hand. Carefully, he laid out its contents on a piece of cloth, pulling a plate over near him. The apples were nothing unusual, but then Eomer revealed small containers with something he poured onto the plate and stirred together with his finger. Now the scent wafted to the boys and they grinned in eager anticipation – cinnamon and sugar!

Once the mixture was ready, Eomer found three long slender branches. Skewering an apple securely on each, he showed the boys how to roast the apple over the fire until the skin loosened. Carefully he used his dagger to peel away the skin, and then they rolled their apples in the sugar-cinnamon mixture, and returned them to the fire to heat it to a sort of glaze. When at last Eomer declared them done, they sat waiting for them to cool sufficiently to be eaten. From the first bite, there was no doubting that the boys were enjoying this special treat, and Eomer couldn't really deny finding it pleasing as well.

Each wanted a second apple, so they repeated the exercise, and then cleaned the site and settled down to relax and talk until they were ready to turn in.

It took some time for the boys to calm enough to actually stop their giggling and whispers, and finally go to sleep, but Eomer found it most pleasing to have his son curled up beside him, Freawine tangled with the lad as though they were two puppies in a litter.

Come the morning, Eomer was up early while the boys still slept. When at length they rose, it was to find Eomer cooking a rabbit over the fire. Their eyes went wide at the sight. "Papa! Where did you get that?" Elfwine demanded.

"What? You do not think me a good enough hunter to catch such a thing for our breakfast?" Eomer teased, and watched the two boys struggling with how this was possible in the Golden Hall.

"Papa!" Elfwine finally exclaimed in exasperation. "How did you do it?"

"I am a man of many talents!" Eomer laughed, "And you can continue to ask questions, or you can just sit down and help me eat this rabbit!"

Deciding to forego their curiosity, the boys shrugged and settled by the fire, holding out their plates when Eomer had removed the rabbit and begun cutting meat for each of them.

This final day of their camping was spent much like the previous had been. More firewood was collected, and water fetched to the site (the stream having produced a few more buckets during the night). Races were run, stories told, weapons practice engaged in, and all three had a fine time in one another's company.

It was with a bit of sadness that they settled in for the night, knowing that tomorrow they would have to 'go home'. Still, for an outing they had thought must be cancelled, it had been most enjoyable for all of them. Laying in the dark, Elfwine snuggled closer to Eomer and whispered, "Papa?"

"Yes, Elfwine?"

"Thank you. I liked being on this campout with you," the boy told him sincerely.

"I enjoyed it also, son. And when the weather is better, we will make another attempt at it – this time truly in the out of doors," Eomer promised.

Elfwine grinned and gave him a hug, before closing his eyes and quickly falling to sleep.

xxx

When the blanket was raised, reintroducing the trio to the main Hall, Lothiriel was waiting where she had left them, smiling a welcome. "You are returned! Did you have an enjoyable outing?" she inquired.

"Oh, yes, Mama! Papa even caught a rabbit for breakfast!" As Elfwine continued to bubble over with an excited recitation of their activities, Lothiriel raised a surprised eyebrow at her husband. _A rabbit?_ She would be interested to learn how he had managed that, though she could almost bet that Eothain figured in the tale somewhere.

The two boys ran off to play in Elfwine's room, as the rain continued and it was still not desirable to spend time outside as yet. It was clear they would be discussing their adventure for a long time to come.

Lothiriel strolled with Eomer as he made his way to his study, where they were soon joined by Gamling. His friend and doorward gave the king a grin. "You enjoyed yourself, then, my lord?"

"Most definitely, Gamling! Not so good as an actual campout, to be sure, but agreeable nonetheless," Eomer replied.

Reluctantly, Gamling asked, "Shall I begin having the Hall restored to its usual design now?"

Eomer rubbed his chin and then shook his head. "No, not yet." At the curious looks he was getting from both Gamling and his wife, he quietly explained, "There were many who ventured forth in the rough weather, to gather what we needed to create our forest encampment. They did it because I am the king and wished it, but also because they desired to enable me to spend time with my son. They did not deem the discomfort too much of a sacrifice. What little sacrifice is it for me, in return, to leave the forest of Meduseld standing a few days more, that any who wish might also enjoy time there with _their_ sons?" He looked up and grinned. "Perhaps even you will want a day or two with Freawine!"

Gamling smiled his understanding, and moved to the door. "I will make it known among the Riders, and arrange a schedule so it does not get too crowded."

With a bow to excuse himself, he exited, and Lothiriel turned to press a kiss to her husband's temple. "Eadig! Truly you are, my love, but so is the Riddermark that you are their king. We, all of us, are blessed," she whispered sincerely.

Eomer let out a long, contented sigh and closed his eyes. _Aye…eadig!_

THE END

4/6/08 – 4/8/08

Elfwine is not quite 7 and Freawine is 8.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
